Provinces of Bobogoobo
The five provinces of Bobogoobo are geographic divisions in the nation that help with organization and variety; they are split as evenly as possible because of O'Goobo's pseudo- . They are united as Bobogoobo and ruled by Bobogoobo's central government through local leaders. Bobogoobo Province Bobogoobo (Bob-oh-GOO-boh) is the oldest province, yet encompasses the smallest area. Originally the nation was not divided into any provinces, and when the province system was established, Bobogoobo was the biggest and so was named for the nation. It is located in northeast Bobogoobo and its capital is Uru, named after the capital and largest city of Klindar. Bobogoobo Province's flag was designed by one of Bobogoobo's more whimsical artists. The left half features a large recreation of the letter "B" consisting of blue circles connected by black lines, which obviously stands for the B in Bobogoobo. The center dot is darker blue and is cut in quarters by yellow lines that similarly cut the half into quarters. The artist has not yet quite revealed what these represent. The whole half is on a light blue background, which signifies Bobogoobo's beginnings on the Aqua Team. The right half of the flag is also a reference to Bobogoobo's beginnings, being a recreation of the distinguishing "T" or "hammer" on a black background, from the flag of the Democratic Order. Viisbya Province Viisbya (Veese-BEE-uh) is second by both age and size. It is named for a hero from Bobogoobo mythology, Viisbyax (the x was removed to improve pronounceability), who is said to have had the power to summon creatures using power channeled into his staff, and is credited with many other achievements. Viisbya is located in northwest Bobogoobo. The capital is Fayna, named after the being from which Viisbyax claimed to receive his power. Viisbya Province's flag is on top of a dark blue background, representing the mystery of the "deep blue sea" and also the dignified authority of the nation's government, in which Viisbya Province is the most active. The flag is cut into rectangular quarters by centered horizontal and vertical bars of dark red, another allusion to the Democratic Order, as Viisbya is closely tied to Bobogoobo Province. Behind these bars is centered a yellow(ish) circle, representing the hopeful feeling as the sun emerges from behind cover, and how sometimes the sun can be lost, but must be kept in sight, lest the dark overtake the mind. Halrloprillalar Province Halrloprillalar (Hal-er-loh-prill-AL-er) is in the middle both in age and geography, but is largest in area and population (and name). It encompasses the nation's capital of the same name, which is also the province's capital, and the surrounding area and is located in central Bobogoobo. Halrloprillalar Province is, as previously mentioned, the most technologically advanced region in Bobogoobo, and its flag reflects this. It is set on a black background, representing the blackness of space, which also yields discovery. On top of it is a thin oval, colored green, to represent the small sphere of nature on the planet. Inside that is a gray field, showing that inside of us is an extension of the bleakness of space, but a little lighter; with more color. In the middle of the field is a large gold star, which says that even in the middle of desolation can be found sources of amazement and light. Spiralice Province Spiralice (SPEAR-uh-leese) was created after Halrloprillalar and is located in southwest Bobogoobo. Its capital is Nis, which is "Sin" backwards, representing its citizens' goal of reversing as many bad conditions in the world as possible. The name Spiralice was created as a combination of several words and themes: spiral, which represents the downward spiral of life and death; alice, which is contained in "malice" and also represents Alice, a character from a popular series of children's books who fought against evil; and the combination of names of ancient ruins that are located in the province. Spiralice Province's flag is not the most good-looking, but is good at representing the province. The rectangular spiral represents the circle of life, except it is not quite a circle; things tend to spiral downward. The end of the spiral is connected right back to the beginning, because the cycle never ends. The position of each individual line in the spiral is carefully calculated, representing how we tend to live through the spiral not on impulse but rigidity and careful control. The blue plus sign in the middle of the flag represents the fact that we need aid to make it through the cycle and come out alive, sane, and better than we used to be. Highwind Province Highwind (HIGH-winned) is the newest province, located in southeast Bobogoobo. It is said to have the best environment of the provinces (and contains the most natural parks), and took its name from the wind blowing through the tops of tall trees in its forests. The capital is Cid, the name of an engineer who contributed a lot to advances in technology that helped the environment. Highwind Province's flag features gray mountains rising up in the foreground. Behind the middle, tallest mountain is a yellow disk, representing the sun rising from behind the mountains, which also gives the background its orange color. This represents the province's focus on nature; as does the bar of blue behind the sun and near the top, which symbolizes the wind blowing high through the air, from which the province took its name. Highwind is the subject of several other countries' interests because of its famous environment. Currently, it contains hotels from Vuong's International Corporation, which of course have to comply with the province's environmental friendliness requirements.